


A Moment by the Fountain

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Lucio and Ophelia are getting to know each other after he's brought fully back to life, and despite all the flirting in the magical realms, neither of them were ready for how powerful their feelings would be once they found themselves actually next to each other. Their feelings come to a head at the masquerade, and they can't resist any longer.Smut where itshouldhave been in the latest update!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A Moment by the Fountain

“Is that _all_ you want, Lucio?”

Ophelia stared up at him from under her long lashes as their lips parted.

“You mean I can ask for more?”

The eagerness in his voice was obvious, and he reached for her hips, guiding her around as he sat on the edge of the fountain and pulled her between his knees.

“You can have whatever you want,” she told him, tracing the lines of his mask with her finger “just say the word.”

“Well then I want everything.”

With a devilish grin, he nuzzled his face between Ophelia’s breasts, peppering them with kisses while his grip on her hips tightened. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his head, twisting her fingers in his hair, and biting down on her lip to keep from making too much noise.

Lucio sensed her excitement and reveled in it.

“Oh Ophelia,” he purred, curling his fingers into the upper border of her bodice and tugging it down to expose one of her breasts “you’re so soft, I’d forgotten what it felt like to feel another person’s skin on mine.” he slipped his hand beneath her breast, cupping it softly and giving it a gentle squeeze, the cold metal and sharp tips of his prosthesis making her nipple harden and goosebumps come up across her chest. He admired the sight with a smirk for a moment before pulling her closer and closing his mouth over her nipple, sucking and then flicking his tongue over it.

Ophelia gasped and held him tighter; she hadn’t expected his touch to affect her so profoundly. It hadn’t even been a full day since he’d been returned to life, so they had not yet had the chance for a moment alone together, and now she was already almost overwhelmed.

Lucio was getting more excited too. Hearing Ophelia’s whimpers, he sucked harder on her sensitive flesh, letting go to nip at it with his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth again. After sucking on it especially hard, he pulled away, letting her go with a wet “popping” sound and grinned wide when he saw her skin reddened and swollen.

“You’re going to wear that for a while, you know.” he said with a proud laugh.

Ophelia rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh at his smugness about marking her.

“Not like anyone’s going to see it.” she scoffed.

“Oh I’ll see it,” Lucio was excited again “I’ll see it every time you take off your clothes.”

A blush came to Ophelia’s eyes, surprising her.

“Lucio!” she scolded, suddenly feeling shy and refusing to look him in the eye “We haven’t even done anything yet. Even in the magical realms we kept our clothes on.”

“We’re going to, though.” he took her chin between the golden tips of his fingers and turned her face back toward him _“We’re going to do everything.”_

The intensity in his eyes and the tone of his voice made her shiver deliciously.

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked, almost defiantly, his passion giving her confidence.

“Ohoho!” he laughed and then swooped in again, this time yanking her dress all the way down, freeing both of her breasts and burying his face between them, before giving her other one its share of attention. But it soon became apparent that pawing her over wasn’t enough, and he leaned back, guiding her down to straddle his lap. He then reached into the slit in her skirt that ran almost to her belt, pulling it up and parting it so he could slide his hands up her thighs and grip her ass in both hands.

From her new position, Ophelia could tell how excited he really was, and it made butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she unconsciously rolled her hips against his hardness.

Lucio chuckled “Ready, aren’t we? Well I am too.”

Slipping his fingers around the waistband of her underwear, he worked them down her hips. Finding that she would have to stand up in order to get them off, he paused, then, with another chuckle and a quick flick of each wrist, there was the sound of cloth tearing and threads snappling and he held up the two bits of fabric that were once her panties.

“Lucio!” Ophelia exclaimed, swatting him on the chest “What are you doing?! We have to go back to the masquerade!”

Giggling like a pleased child, he tossed her underwear away and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight and pressing her down against his still-growing erection.

“I know,” he said, his eyes sparkling “and it’s that much hotter knowing you’re completely bare under that dress.”

Ophelia groaned, but she couldn’t be angry; she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and she wasn’t actually upset. It was more that she knew she should be annoyed than anything else. The next thing she knew, Lucio was busily unfastening his belt and breaches, grumbling at the complexity that prevented him from having them open right now. Pulling his cock free and letting it rest against her, he looked up at her with wolfish eyes and a sweet smile.

“What do you say, Ophelia? Let’s christen this masquerade.”

The way he wiggled his eyebrows was ridiculous, and she would have burst out laughing had he not taken that opportunity to lift her up and set her on his cock in one fluid motion.

Ophelia’s laughter died on her lips, giving way to a whimper as he pulled her down onto his length, sheathing himself in her wet heat completely.

“O p h e l i a,” he gasped “oh you’re so wet and- fuuuuck!- So _tight._ ”

Ophelia’s hands had shot out to grab onto the front of his shirt to keep from buckling, and was furiously biting her lip as she felt Lucio’s cock stretch her inner walls, letting her forehead fall against his chest and doing her best to catch her breath.

Gathering his hands beneath her, Lucio started to gently bounce her on top of him, letting her get used to his size while also giving him some of the friction he so desperately needed.

Once the initial pain from the sudden intrusion had subsided, Ophelia lifted her head and gazed at Lucio, taking in the sight of him straining with everything he had to maintain a slower pace for her. Seeing him like that was like throwing gasoline on a fire, and she leaned up, planting her hands on his chest and rolling her hips, deepening his strokes and gripping him tightly with her inner walls.

Lucio let out a strangled moan as Ophelia moved, his fingers turning white with strain as they dug into her skin, sure to leave bruises when they were done. 

“Lucio,” Ophelia whispered in his ear “I’ve looked out for you, protected you, and brought you back to life. Fuck me like I deserve.”

“Oh fuck!” 

His answer was half a whisper, half a groan, as he started bouncing her in earnest, lifting her up, and slamming her down, impaling her on his cock.

Ophelia for her part, was losing her mind just as quickly Lucio was, and she writhed against him, both of them chasing the desperate need that was consuming both their bodies.

Dipping his forehead and pressing it against hers, he nudged her face up so he could drop open mouthed kisses all over her face, only stopping to thrust even deeper every now and then when she let out a particularly loud moan.

Realizing that she was speeding toward her release, Ophelia clenched her inner walls around him as hard as she could as she rode him, her mouth gasping against his as her orgasm reached its threshold.

The strength with which she gripped him sent Lucio hurtling over his own peak, and he dug his fingers into her hips, the tips of his gauntlet making deep scratches in her skin, as he brought her down hard, shoving himself as deeply inside of her as he could, her name a growl on his lips as he emptied himself into her welcoming flesh.

A little while later, when their breathing had calmed and they could stop clinging to each other with such fierceness, Lucio gently disentangled himself from Ophelia’s arms and lifted her up, slowly so as not to yank his cock from her still throbbing sex too quickly.

Ophelia was as limp as a ragdoll, and let him do it, all with a dreamy, barely conscious half smile lingering on her face.

“Are you with me?” Lucio asked as he held her and stroked her cheek.

“No, but I know we still have work to do.” came the exhausted reply, and she moved to get to her feet, albeit shakily.

“No, no,” he told her “come here.” He put his cock back in his breeches and zipped himself up, straightening his cape and then turning to Ophelia and slipping his arm under hers, resting his hand on her hip and demonstrating how he could both steer and support her.

“We can’t have you passing out, we still have a city to save.”

Ophelia was mildly shocked at his care for their task, but didn’t question it. Giving herself a little shake, she moved to tidy herself in order to get back to the ballroom.

“You’re right.” she turned to him and extended a hand, “We’re in this together and we have a long fight ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot I banged really quick out after reading the newest chapter. Wasn't that fun? Still not enough though! I think this is the softest, closest to "in character" Lucio that I've ever written 🤣
> 
> Also I love "Lorenzo" and he'd be perfect for a MFM 😏


End file.
